sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Gembound (CIANL)
"Gembound" is the 5th episode of the 1st season of Crashing Into A New Life Description The Crystal Gems invite Labradorite and Verdite to stay at their base. Story (Phosphosiderite immediately unfuses in shock at the sound of the voices of Rose and Pearl. Her light split and her two fusers Labradorite and Verdite fall away from where her form once stood onto the grass.) Verdite: The Rebels?! (Verdite tenses up glancing at the four gems ahead.) Rose Quartz: No no, this is all a misunderstanding we aren't going to hurt you! We thought you were aligned with Homeworld and sent to harm us. Labradorite: (scared) We are from one of the many Homeworld colonies, but the colony was ambushed and we ran away and- Rose Quartz: Shh it's ok, come we'll take you to our base. You can stay there with us for a while. You can tell us the full story once you've settled in. (Pearl gives a side cringe to Rose.) Verdite: (skeptical) Can we trust you? Rose Quartz: Of course you can! Labradorite: Come on Ver what's the worst that could happen? (Verdite nods to Labradorite.) Amethyst: (groans) Rose come on can you hurry up? Pearl: Oh hush now (she lifts up Amethyst like a baby) Rose Quartz: So are you two interested? Labradorite: (grabs Verdite's hand ''causing her to blush ) We certainly are! '''Rose Quartz': (claps hand) Wonderful! (Labradorite and Verdite follow as Rose turns around beckoning the rest of her liege to follow as they do in an orderly manner. Labradorite and Verdite follow hesitantly.) Verdite: Ha! I can't believe we're going to stay with the Crystal Gems. Labradorite: Shhhh! (They continue to follow Rose through the parting of the forest and soon are near a sandy beach. They walk along the beach before entering a cave of sorts. There is a glistening warp pad in the middle and a door at the foot of a stairway.) Labradorite: (in awe) Woah! This is beautiful! Rose: (laughs) Glad you like it. (She moves the hem of her skirt before looking at all the gems) Rose: I have to go on a mission, Garnet and Pearl could you help the new gems- oh goodness I never even asked your names. Labradorite: I'm Labradorite. Verdite: I'm Verdite. Rose: I'm Rose Quartz but please do call me Rose any how Garnet and Pearl please help Labradorite and Verdite settle in. Garnet: Mhm Rose: Good, make sure you behave yourselves, bye. (Rose is washed away in a stream of blue light.) (Garnet approaches Labradorite and Verdite a small smile on her face.) Garnet: When I saw you two you were fused, why was that? Verdite: Why do you ask? Garnet: I am a fusion of love, and your fusion seemed really stable by appearance, I wanted to ask a little about it. Labradorite: Alright go ahead. Garnet: How did that feel, being fused? Labradorite: It was a strange feeling at first but it felt nice, when we we're Phosphosiderite we wanted pt stay together. Verdite: ('' ''blushes ) ''Yeah that's basically it. ''(Garnet smiles placing an arm on each gems shoulder) Garnet: Maybe one day you two will decide to permanently fuse, like me. But for now tell me Labradorite and Verdite how did you end up on our planet Earth?